


Green-eyed monster

by Liana (Elexa)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M, Tired Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Liana
Summary: “Who would have thought that the Riddler had green eyes?” the man caught up blood while Ed advanced further towards him without any reply.“Riddle me this: What has green eyes and is green all over?” the man coughs again, spying more blood.Edward sneers down at him, at his stupid black hair and those green-brown eyes which stare up mockingly from behind glasses.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Green-eyed monster

“Who would have thought that the Riddler had green eyes?” the man caught up blood while Ed advanced further towards him without any reply.

“Riddle me this: What has green eyes and is green all over?” the man coughs again, spying more blood.

Edward sneers down at him, at his stupid black hair and those green-brown eyes which stare up mockingly from behind glasses.

There are a million answers to this stupid riddle in his mind, but he can’t pin-point one down. Instead of answering he swings his cane downwards and into the man’s face.

The body sags forward and the man groans in pain.

“You, you have green eyes and you are dressed completely green” each word is accompanied by drops of blood which join their brethren down on the floor.

The answer makes Edward halt in his movement and he glares down at the broken man: “This doesn’t make any sense. Your riddle sucks.”

“It makes sense. Your eyes shine with jealousy, but I can assure you that Oswald has never stopped loving you. But that doesn’t matter, because whoever name he screamed it was still _me_ that fucked him.” The man explains and sends Edward into a blind rage.

His cane meets flesh and bones again and again and again until that man is only a whimpering mess on the ground, lying in the dirt from which he had risen momentarily to clamber beside Oswald.

“I guess it is true what they say: You never appreciate something until it is gone. How hard it must be for somebody like you, who once had the most powerful position in the city beside the kingpin, to see somebody else fill that position? How does it make you feel Riddler, Edward Nygma, to know that somebody has fucked the Penguin before you got your head out of your own ass?” the man wheezed, and the cane came down again.

“Should I tell you how it feels to fuck the Penguin? It feels amazing, his pliant body below yours, and empowering to have the most powerful man in all of Gotham have withering below you.”

The cane hits him until teeth have joined the blood and the other can’t say another word. By then the man has lost consciousness and is only faintly breathing. The gunshot isn’t as satisfying as it could have been, neither is hiding in the shadows and watching carefully as Oswald arrives ten minutes later to find a broken and dead body.

Edward waits until the last of Oswald’s men have left the location before he too leaves his hiding spot. Oswald had neither screamed nor cried over the loss of his lover which had made Edward regret that he had not chosen to present the man’s head as a present to the Penguin.

“_That’s because he still loves us_” the Riddler coos in his mind and Edward is left wondering just when exactly his other half has become so obsessed with Oswald Cobblepot.

Until a few weeks ago he had considered the Riddler unable to love but that jealousy that he felt whenever he spotted Oswald with his lover had been shared between the two of them. The Riddler wished to see the man just as dead as Edward had wanted.

“_Now, all we have to do is to return to our position at his side and confess our love and all will be as it should be_” the other explains and Edward voices his doubt that Oswald would like to see them right now, after what they just did.

“_Don’t be an idiot, Ed. You saw him too. That man was nothing but a toy to him. He still loves us. He always will. Just as we will_” the Riddler argues and Ed has to agree with him there, there had been no mourning on Oswald’s face. Maybe a little weariness over having to clean such a scene.

“_Yes, thus, we should go and see him now. Put on that green suit he likes and clean the cane_.”

Convinced, Edward leaves the scene and stops at his headquarters for a quick cleaning and re-dress before moving towards the Van Dahl mansion.

Oswald isn’t there when he arrives, neither is Martin. The staff rush around him nervously while he sits down patiently in the library and waits.

“_What a pity that the boy isn’t here. Such a clever mind. Good at solving riddles and puzzles_” the Riddler whispers in his mind and Edward nods absentminded. The mansion is strangely quiet, not even the tapping of the dog could be heard.

Two hours, far too long in their opinion, does it take Oswald to return to his home.

“Good afternoon, Edward. What can I do for you today, except cleaning after you?” Oswald asks him as soon as he has found him in the library.

Edward doesn’t know how Oswald knew it was him who had killed his lover and neither did he care.

“I came to talk to you” he says smoothly, rises from the couch and watches as Oswald tenses.

“As a friend or as a business associate?” the smaller man asks as his breath-taking blue eyes take in his green-clad body. Edward walks towards him, suddenly that gravitation that has always been between them growing in strength.

“Neither” he replies huskily and observes as a shudder runs down Oswald’s body and makes his cane shake slightly. The Riddler preens at the Penguin’s reaction to their words.

“If this is another of your foolish tries to kill me again, Ed, then I will have you put on ice quicker than you can spew your riddles.” Oswald threatens him and Edward chuckles while still moving closer to the other. He only stops moving once they are nearly chest to chest.

Instead of giving Oswald and answer he dips the other’s chin upwards while he lowers his own face to press a ghost of a kiss to quivering lips.

He waits until Oswald leans slightly upwards before he deepens the kiss and hears absentmindedly as their canes crash to the floor while their arms wind around each other.

They have to separate for air and it also gives him the chance to see the raptured daze on Oswald’s face.

He presses another quick kiss to Oswald’s lips and the Riddler composes thousands of riddles to describe just how beautiful those blue eyes appear.

Suddenly, Oswald takes a step back and gently places his hand on Ed’s chest to hinder him from following.

“What are you doing here, Ed? I am in no mood to play one of your games today” Oswald says softly, and it is enough to get Ed to start rambling while walking up and down the length of the room.

The words leave him unfiltered, unchecked and he sees the growing confusion on Oswald’s face and stops in his tracks.

“You can never deny me, what am I?” the words leave his tongue and finally understanding dawns on Oswald’s face but then Edward watches helplessly as Oswald’s walls come up.

“Is this another of your games?” Edward hates how tired and cautious Oswald sounds and the Riddler seethes in his mind: “_We should be stronger together, not weaker. What have you done, Edward_?”

“No, this is no game! We wouldn’t play games with this. Not anymore” he hastily shouts and at once there is worry in Oswald’s eyes.

“We? What does the Riddler have to do with this?” Oswald asks concerned and Ed watches as he tries to take a few cautious steps backwards. Ed jumps forward and takes hold of the other’s arms, pinning him in place.

“We are stronger together, Penguin. Nobody else is deserving of the place at your side, no one else can make us stronger. Only us” The Riddler rasps and Oswald’s eyes widen comically.

“It is the only logical solution, Penguin. I don’t care about Edward’s pesky feelings. His unlogic denial of them has stood in the way of our partnership for long enough” the Riddler continues and the Penguin looks at him sceptical.

“What feelings are you talking about?” he addresses none of them specifically and the Riddler leaves Edward to deal with his own mess.

“Love, Oswald. I love you” it feels as if he tears those words out from deep within, it hurts as if he has just ripped out his own heart to gift the other.

Oswald still looks sceptical and Ed feels furry rise in him again before he reminds himself that Oswald has every right to be sceptical.

“Before, I was hurt, betrayed and it was easier to be angry with you than to accept that, after all you’ve done to me, I still love you. Did I tell you that I used to hallucinate about you after your `death´? That I took drugs just to be able to see you?” he tries to convince Oswald, tears blurring hotly in his eyes.

“_You’re pathetic_” the Riddler whispers in his mind, “_but he can make us strong again_”.

Oswald raises one shaking hand to Edward’s face, softly covering his cheek and Edward can’t help but lean into it.

“You love me?” Oswald asks, “_P. A. T. H. E. T. I. C._” the Riddler belittles him, Edward nods.

Edward follows willingly as Oswald pulls him down and the hot pearls escape his eyes as their lips meet again.

Edward takes Oswald to his bed upstairs and is relieved when Oswald tells him that _he_ has never even set foot into this room.

Oswald isn’t pleased when Edward burns the bed in his office to cinders, but Edward doesn’t really care. Besides, the fire is big enough to roast marshmallows and Martín is delighted when Edward gives some of them to him. A new bed is bought for the office and Edward makes sure that no one but the two of them lie within it. The dog and Martín being the only exceptions he allows.


End file.
